


We Roam Beneath These Sheets

by Loutopsandhazbottoms



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LMAO, M/M, Oh My God, Power Bottom Louis, They actually have that tag omg, Top Louis, and wattpad is instagram, this is tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loutopsandhazbottoms/pseuds/Loutopsandhazbottoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or; the one where louisandharry have a drunk one night stand but they fall in love anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Roam Beneath These Sheets

Louis wakes up with pounding in his head and an arm draped over his waist. "What the fuck." Louis stammers out as he tries to turn around to look at the stranger in his bed. He realizes he is pushed against a broad chest when he glances around the room. "This isn't my room.." Louis trails off as panic shoots in his body. "Obviously not." A deep, raspy voice grumbles against his ear. Louis squealed as he felt hot air fan over his neck. 

He turns around and is faced with pink, full lips that are barely pouting and curly hair. "Don't be snappy with me mister." Louis says playfully as he cracks a small smile as he sees a sharp jawline and love bites covering the obvious attractive man. The man smiles and opens his eyes. Louis takes a sharp intake of breath when he looks into green eyes. "You're in my bed, in my room, I can be as snappy as I want since you also did wake me up quite early." Attractive boy says as he yawns a little. "You can be as snappy as you want if you make me breakfast because I am actually quite famished." Louis says as giggles a little as the boy gapes at him. "You expect me to make you breakfast after you bossed me around? What if I can't cook, hm?" Green eyes fire back as he smiles smugly at Louis, dimples appearing. Louis was fucked. Literally. Louis laughed loudly as green eyes pouts at him. "Okay, yeah you're right. I'll go find a coffee shop on my way home and grab a bite to eat." Louis says as he tries to sit up but the man's arm is still wrapped around his waist. "Nah, I'll make us breakfast, you're too pretty to just let go that easy." Curly (okay, Louis really needs to find out his name again) says as he smiles lazily at Louis. Louis cheeks dusted pink at Curly's statement. 

"Well up you go then. I expect pancakes." Louis announces as he grabs Curly's arm and puts it next to him on the bed and swings his legs to the side of the bed. His feet touch the wood floor and he stands up, stretches and lets the duvet slide off his body. He felt coldness sweep down his lower region. "Jesus fuck." He heard Curly mutter out. Louis glances back behind his shoulder and catches Curly looks at his bum. "And who are you to be looking at my bum like that?" Louis questions with a hint of teasing in his tone. "Harry Styles and I think I have the right since I had your dick in me last night." Curly (Harry) says as he looks at Louis expectantly. Louis blushes as his hand shoots down to cover his front so he can turn around. 

"Do you know where my clothes are?" Louis asks Harry as he turns around with blushing cheeks. Harry's eyes racked up and down Louis before saying, "You can borrow some of mine whilst I wash yours?" Louis smiled fondly at the boy that was sitting up in bed with a soft smile, looking up at Louis. "You're the best person in the world." Louis claims as he smiles at Harry. He shrugs before standing up and scratching his chest. "Fuck Harry." Louis curses as he drinks up Harry's body. Harry smirks at Louis as he walks around his bed to where Louis is and leans till his lips are brushing against Louis ear, "Need you to move out of the way for a second, love." Harry leans back until he can see Louis face fully. Louis takes in an unsteady breath before sitting back down on the bed. Harry goes through his drawer until pulling out black sweats and a white v-neck. "Do you want to borrow some underwear too or just go commando?" Harry asks as he sets the clothes on the bed beside Louis. "I'll just go commando" Louis says as he smiles at Harry innocently. Harry bites his lip and stares at Louis as he nods his head and heads towards the door. "I'm going to get started on those pancakes." He mutters as he closes the door behind him. 

Louis slides the sweats over his legs and pulls them up over his bum. He slides the white v-neck on next before walking out of the room. He walks down the hall and finds himself in a posh living room where the hallway ends. He turns to his right to find an entry way to where the kitchen is more than likely. Louis walks through and finds Harry back towards him as he cooks pancakes, naked. Louis slides into one of the chairs that are paired with the island, facing Harry. 

Louis studies Harry's back (taking into appreciation for the back muscles), before taking note that there were hickeys on Harry's shoulders. "I marked you up good." Louis no filter mouth said. His eyes widen slightly before slapping a hand over his mouth. He watches Harry turn around and look at Louis with a smirk before saying, "You should see yourself." Louis abruptly stands up before standing a few inches from Harry and saying, "Where is your bathroom?" Harry throws his head back and laughs, Louis gets to enjoy the view of hickeys littering his neck. "First door on the left." Louis nods his head in thanks before walking back down the hallway but turning into the first door on the left. 

He turns on the light before facing the mirror. The v-neck shows some of his collar bone and chest, where there are hickeys along them and on his neck as well. He lifts his shirt up and finds a heart on his stomach (which made him blush and a bloom of affection for the boy settled in his chest), he looks down to see a line of lovebites leading down his happy trail and disappear underneath the sweats. He tugs the sweats down until they settled just underneath his bum. Lovebites were shown all over his thighs and as he turned around, he took note of the scratches down his back. "Holy fuck." Louis whispers to himself, feeling his dick twitch a little. 

He pulls the sweats back up and puts the shirt down before turning off the light and exiting the bathroom. "Touche. You won this time, Mr. Styles." Louis says as he settles back into his previous spot. Harry beams at him as he is setting pancakes in front of Louis. "Next time?" Harry says with so much hope, Louis probably would've cried. Louis smiles and shrugs at Harry as he bites into his pancake, his eyes rolling into his head and a moan escaping. "Holy shit these are amazing and yes next time. Can't have a fuckin hot as fuck guy that cooks amazing and is obviously good in bed and cooks for strangers after they have sex go." Louis says, fond more noticeable then he would care to admit. Harry blushes as he looks down at his own plate. "Well, with that being said, would you fancy on going on a date with me?" Harry asks as he looks at Louis shyly. Louis smiles fondly at the boy before replying, "I would love to."

And if they cuddled and laughed into each others mouth as a movie played in the background, no one has to know.

""" 

Louis kisses hotly into his husbands mouth. Louis pulls back at the thought. "You're my husband." Louis whispers against Harry's lips as he pushes the hotel door closed. Harry opens his eyes and looks into Louis, holding his husbands waist. Harry smiles softly at Louis as he leans down to peck Louis lips. "I know." He whispers back. 

"I love you so much. I'm so happy that you stayed the morning after 3 years ago." Harry says as he peppers Louis face with kisses, Louis giggling after each one. "Oh god, we are never going to tell our children how we met." Louis declares as he looks at the other Mr. Tomlinson with love and adoration. Harry agrees silently with a nod before leaning back down and kissing Louis. 

"I love you, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis says against Harry's lips as he pushes him back softly to go into the bedroom. Harry groans and grips Louis hips and ruts against Louis. "Say it again." Louis guides Harry back to the bedroom as he whispers, "Mr. Tomlinson." into Harry's ear. Louis gently pushes Harry until his knees hit the bottom of the bed. Harry falls down on the bed and looks up at Louis with love. Louis climbs over Harry and straddles him as he leans down to kiss Harry, slow and steady. Harry sits up to take off his shirt as Louis does the same. They touch each others chest with care and fond radiating from their finger tips. 

Louis stands up and slides his jeans off, along with his boxers. "Take your dress pants off." Louis says cheekily. Harry obeys quickly, taking off his trousers but careful to set them on the desk next to the bed so he doesn't get them ruined. Louis goes back to straddling Harry and kissing along his neck, leaving lovebites, as he grinds against Harry. Harry's hands gripping Louis waist. "Fuck, I love you so much Lou." Harry says as he thrusts up, trying to get more friction. "I love you so much too H" Louis pants back into Harry's mouth. Louis gets off Harry so he can tug off his underwear, Harry following Louis actions.

Harry goes into the table beside their bed and grabs the lube he put in there earlier. "Come here babe" Harry says to Louis as he settles back down on the bed. Louis straddles Harry's thighs as he opens his palm for the lube. "I'm opening myself up and I want you to watch" Louis commands as the lube is placed in his hand. Harry moans loudly as his hips buck up, wanting friction. 

Louis spreads lube on his index, middle, and ring finger, on his right hand. (His left hand has his ring!) He teases his hole with his index before pushing through the tight muscle, his eyes slipping shut, eyebrows furrowing. He slips his middle finger in beside the index, he crooks his fingers, hitting his prostate. A broken moan breaks free from Louis mouth. Harry watches Louis with so entrancement as his fingers dance down his chest and squeeze the base of his cock. Louis scissors himself and adds his ringer finger and moans lowly as he starts thrusting his fingers up. "Fuck, I'm ready Harry. Put some lube on your dick." Louis says as he opens his eyes finally, only a thin line of blue showing in his eyes. Harry moans as he pours some lube on his hand and starts slowly rubbing his hand up and down. 

Louis lifts himself off of Harry's thighs, situating himself over Harry's dick. He replaces Harry's hand with his own as he guides the tip of Harry's cock where it was teasing against Louis hole. Louis started slowly taking Harry's cock. "You look so fuckin wrecked" Harry growled into Louis mouth once Louis was finally seated fully in Harry's lap. "Look at how wrecked you are. Taking all of my cock like you were born to do this." Louis whimpered at Harry's words before lifting himself up and sliding back down. "C'mon babe. Want you bouncing on my thick cock." Harry moaned out as Louis obeyed to Harry's wishes as Louis started fucking himself on Harry. "Fuck Louis. You look so pretty. I want you to come untouch." Harry growled out. Louis nodded his head as he started feeling his thighs burn. Louis slumped against Harry's chest as Harry got the message and took control. Harry gripped Louis waist, leaving bruises on them, as he fucks up into Louis. "Like being used like this don't you?" Harry said into Louis mouth as he kept thrusting. Louis moaned brokeningly as he came, untouched. Louis clenched around Harry, causing Harry to come inside Louis.

Louis fell on to the bed, beside Harry as he came down from his orgasm. Harry turned his head to look at Louis and whisper, "I love you." Louis turns his head to look at Harry and smile endearingly at him, "I love you more." Harry turns on his side as he shoots back, "I love you most." Louis huffs out a laugh as he says, "Touche. You won this time, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis says as he smiles lovingly at his husband.


End file.
